Always Belonged To Me
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Ever since 1st grade when they stood away from everyone else,they had been what humans called'friends'But at the end of high school he is leaving,will he go, what of his Girlfriend? will Kagome return to his life? will he relize she always belonged to him
1. Human Her, Demon Him

*people please note My edit system is not acting right, if there is mistakes it is bc it was either changed by auto or the edit system did not save it, I think it has something to do with google crome, which is the explorer I use* * I could change and save it a a thousand times and its still gunna do what it wants, I'm look to fix this soon, but right now Iv got way to much going on so please just hang in there with me* * So if you see a spelling for a word that is a different than the meaning, its google crome that did it*

* * *

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, shes upset_

Kagome closed her locker and looked to her left to see him standing there, giving her his always blank expression.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, you scared me" She said with a smile,

"Must you always be happy in the morning?" Bored tone as aways, Kagome smiled faded "Would you rather me be sad?"

No, he would not like that, because if she were in a bad mood, he would be in a bad mood, and it had been that way ever since they met, in first grade.

"We will be late for class" He stated turning around, she followed him into the class room. Kagome sat her table, he sat at the table to her left, they had many classed together. Soon someone sat next to Kagome,

"Good morning Sango" Kagome turned away from Sesshomaru,

"Good morning"

The bell rang and the class door opened and like always everyone one looked up to see a beautiful demon women, her hair was long a deep blue and was very shiny. Her eyes were gold and her skin was tan, and she, she was Sesshomaru's girlfriend, had been ever since the start of high school. Kagome had wondered if there was some written law saying that the best hottest looking guy in school had to date the hottest looking girl, because when he had told her about sharaa, she was socked, he didn't seem like the dating type, in fact he didn't like anyone touching him.

Sharaa made her way, swaying her hip, and sat next to Sesshomaru,

"You beat me to class again, maybe you should wait for me" She stated,

He gave her the same boring look he gave everyone "Perhaps you should not be late" He told her, Kagome rose and eye brow and smirked,

Sharaa's eyes darted to Kagome "What are you smiling about girl"

Kagome's face went black, but then she posted a fake smile and waved her hands back and forth "Oh nothing, just admiring you guys is all"

Sharaa narrowed her eyes and Kagome quickly turned away to whisperer to Sango. Sharaa then leaned in close to Sesshomaru "I still do not understand your need to befriend that human"

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome, why had he befriended her? When had he become friends with her? Dare he even say friend? He remember, it was both their first day at the school in first grade, and at play time all the kids ran around and played with one another, all but her and him. No one would dare come up to him, and she was to shy to go up to anyone, so they boot stood side by side watching the others play. He had told her to stop playing with her skirt and she had looked at him shocked at first and then she smiled bright, and ever since then they had been what humans called 'friends'

Sesshomaru turned and opened his class book, she was the only human he really spoke to, she was the only girl he could really stand to be around, he didn't talk much but when he did it was either to his brother or her, and of course his 'girlfriend'. It was like first grade, many girls dare not come up to him, and if they did, he would surly hurt there feelings.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat on the bleachers at PE, he waited for both his girlfriend and Kagome, his brother also had this class. Sesshomaru took sword fighting, while his brother played football, his girlfriends was a cheerleader and Kagome,

"Hey Sesshomaru"

Kagome stood on one of the bleachers, bow and arrows in hand. He was about to say something when his girlfriend pushed past Kagome and looked down at him, he was sitting.

"I need your hair tie, give it to me" Sharaa held out her hand, Sesshomaru sighed inside his head and pulled out his hair band and handed it to her. She turned quick, her blue hair brushing against his face. Sharaa gave what looked like to Kagome 'a I got his hair bow and you dont' look, Kagome watched as she walked off, her short cheer leading skirt swaying as she moved her hips, Kagome rolled her eyes before turning back to Sesshomaru "If you need a tie I have a ribbon you can use"

"I am in no need of such" He told her rather fast, looking off to the the cheerleaders now forming.

"Oh, well if you do, let me know "Kagome then walked off at the sound her name, Sesshomaru turned just in time to see Kouga rush up and pick Kagome up bridal style,

"kouga!" She played and laughed, the sound of their voices faded as the wolf made off with her across the field. Sesshomaru did not care for the wolf, though he really didn't know why, perhaps it was because he was stupid.

"You bro"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, yes he hated the wolf but not more then he hated his own brother,

"Half breed"

"Oh great, is Kagome in a bad moon?"

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open "No" How was it that, that was a clear thing? Did people really know how the other was feeling by the others mood?

"Then whats up your ass"

Sesshomaru growled "Go play fetch" He said between closed fangs,

Inuyasha huffed and walked off, leaving Sesshomaru by himself.

* * *

Kagome shot her arrow and nailed the mark "Good, now again" Kikyo said, she was the head person of the group and she was also Inuyasha girlfriend.

Kagome held her bow up and placed another arrow in, she was set,

"Woman"

She left the arrow go just as he spoke, her arrow missed the target,

"Damn it Sesshomaru, you messed me up"

"Do not blame him, there may be time of distraction! you must not loose you focus" Kikyo hissed,

Kagome turned and narrowed her eyes at him, he didn't bother him, "Woman" He said again,

"Yes?"

"The ribbon"

"Oh, yeah" Kagome placed her bow down and pulled out her purple ribbon. Sesshomaru turned and held his head back, let her know he wished for her to place it in his hair. Kagome tied his long white mane with the ribbon, making sure NOT to make a bow, as she really wanted to do.

"There"

"I shall return it later" Sesshomaru then took the sword from his side and walked off, time for his practice. Kagome waved and then caught Sesshomaru girlfriend glaring at her, Kagome gave her a smile and shrugged her shoulders, as if to say 'I don't know why he comes to me to fix his hair, when YOUR his girlfriend'

* * *

The last bell of the day rang and Kagome went to her locker, and as always he was there, waiting, or not.

"Waiting on me?"

"No, as I have said before I am merely waiting for the crowed to go away"

Kagome giggled and put her books into her locker,

"Um Kagome"

Kagome closed her locked and looked at the human boy looking at the floor "Hojo?"

"Yes, Hi, I was wondering, if you would like a ride home"

"Fat chance!" Kouga said pushing the boy out of the way "She going to ride home with me, aint that right Kagome"

"Uh"

"I think you both better ask her keeper" Inuyasha said smug with his arms folded,

"Im not asking him nothing!" Kouga said "She is not his property"

That may have been so, but at times it seemed she was,

"Can Kagome ride home with me?" The boy asked the demon standing with his eyes closed,

"Your bothering me" Was all Sesshomaru said, the boy backed away,

"That mean no" Both Inuyasha and Kouga said at the same time, Kagome looked at them like they were crazy,

"I think I can make my decisions guys" Kagome with hands on her hips, But Hojo was way gone.

Inuyasha laughed "Yeah, I can see that, Sesshomaru sent that boy running"

"I merely told him he was bothering me, in no way is that interfering with her decision making on whom to ride with"

The all looked at him blankly, "Yeah, have fun riding home with him Kagome" Inuyasha said walking off,

Kouga was about to ask again when a girl started screaming his name, he took off running from the girl, she happen to be madly in love with him, Kagome sighed and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Come"

She would ride home with him, it was like this everyday, well not everyday, but most of the time she ended up riding home with him. Sesshomaru and Kagome had just sat in his car whenhis cell phone rang,

"Yes"

"Taking the human home again?"

He said nothing "Well when you done come over"

"Hn"

Sharaa sighed "I don't see why your friends with her"

"Would you rather her be my girlfriend" He stated it full of boredom, Kagome's cheek were hurting, she was trying to hold in her laugh, she didn't want to anger the woman on the line, but it was to late for that, Sesshomaru had beat her to it, Sharaa hung up on him.


	2. One Then The Other

*people please note My edit system is not acting right, if there is mistakes it is bc it was either changed by auto or the edit system did not save it, I think it has something to do with google crome, which is the explorer I use* * I could change and save it a a thousand times and its still gunna do what it wants, I'm look to fix this soon, but right now Iv got way to much going on so please just hang in there with me* * So if you see a spelling for a word that is a different than the meaning, its google crome that did it*

* * *

_Shes going off about something that you said.._

Sesshomaru dropped Kagome off at her house, she had wished him luck with his girlfriend, he said nothing and drove away, Kagome waited till he was out of site to walk into her house. Little did she know he always watch her out of his rear view mirror till she was out of site before turning his eyes to the road, it was as if they where afraid that would not see each other the next morning *---IMPORTANT PART*

Sesshomaru drove his white Mercedes into the drive way up the 3 story house, it still was not as big as his. He got out, shut his door and alarmed his car. Sharaa was out the door, hands on her hips glaring at him,

"What" He asked bored and uncaring of her aura,

"WHAT? How dare you speak to me that way!"

He gave her a blank look, as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

"How could you say such a thing, the mere thought, a human for a girlfriend"

"Do you fear her?"

"FEAR, HER, THAT, THAT,

"Kagome" He said, his eyes never moving from her. Kagome, the name came from his tongue and even though they had been 'friends' a long time, the name was odd in his mouth, he never called her by her name, in fact she and he could count on one hand how many times he had. That did it, Sharaa was ready to kill him and Kagome both,

"Don't say your little friends name around me! What is she your pet!"

Pet, now that was funny, some might argue that she was,

"Or" Sharaa's voice changed, like something had hit her, like she had something evil up her sleeve "Is it that your her, pet"

He was holding her by the neck quick "You will do well not to say such things, and you know well I would never marry a human"

Sharaa smirked "Oh, how I do like it when your hard with me" She smiled showing her fangs, Sesshomaru released her and narrowed his eyes,

"You would not know what I was like hard" He said, and he meant it just the way she took it, her eyes grew big "Why you, jerk, go home, I do not wish to see you now"

Sesshomaru smirked, turned and drove away, she had ruined his mood anyway, not that he wanted to spend time with either, he simple went home.

* * *

The next morning he drove to school faster then normal, he was late, he had forgot to set his alarm, he had been thinking a lot, so now he raced to school. Someone was in his spot and he had to park further back, he got out slammed his door and stomped his way to his locker. He turned to the hall and he saw Kagome, she was standing at her locked, she seemed to be mad at it. She stood back and pointed a finger at the locker "You will give me my books right now!"

What the hell was she doing? Once again she tried to unlock it, yet again it denied her "Stupid locker!" She yelled,

Sesshomaru walked up "I do not think it fears you"

She snapped her eyes at him "Your late, and it better fear me!" she said turning back to her locker "Open!" She tired it again and failed.

She was in a bad mood, he had only been annoyed,

Sesshomaru dialed her combo and the locker opened, she narrowed her eyes, was that look aimed at him or the locker? Kagome grabbed her book and slammed it shut, she then look at Sesshomaru,

"oh don't look at me like that" She snapped before walking to class, leaving him behind,

Yep she was in a bad mood, which meant that now he was in a bad mood, Sesshomaru slammed his locker shut.

* * *

Kagome had not even looked at him in class, nor the second class they held together, their 3rd class they did not have together. But now was lunch time, Kagome grabbed her food, headed for her table and sat the plate down a little harder than normal.

"Ah crap" Inuyasha said dropping his chop sticks down, Kagome looked at him as she sat down "What" She snapped,

"Great, your in a bad mood"

Kagome roses a eye brow "So?"

"So, so that mean the ice prick is going to be in a bad mood"

"He is always in a bad mood" Kagome said closing her eyes,

"Who's in a bad mood" Kouga asked sitting,

"Kagome" Inuyashya said,

"Oh great"

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Kouga "What's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing, nothing, Just that Sesshomaru is going to be in a worst mood at sword practice is all" Kouga said quick,

Kagome stood up "Uhhh what is wrong with you guys my mood as nothing to do with his mood!" She grabbed her plate and walked off.

After she stormed out of one door 'he' walked into another, he grabbed food and walked by his brothers table "Hey, Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru growled and showed his fangs as he walked past their table "Yep, bad mood" Inuyasha said, Kouga slumped, he was not going to have fun sword fighting with Sesshomaru.


	3. Humor Of The NonHumorous

*people please note My edit system is not acting right, if there is mistakes it is bc it was either changed by auto or the edit system did not save it, I think it has something to do with google crome, which is the explorer I use* * I could change and save it a a thousand times and its still gunna do what it wants, I'm look to fix this soon, but right now Iv got way to much going on so please just hang in there with me* * So if you see a spelling for a word that is a different than the meaning, its google crome that did it*

* * *

_cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

The Next morning Sesshomaru showed up to school to find Kagome already in the class room. She was sitting with Sango as normal, chatting away thought, more than normal. He the noticed that his own girlfriend was already in her seat. Sesshomaru looked at his watch, bored, he was not late.

"Please take you seat mister Sesshomaru" The teacher said, stretching out his name, in a bored manner, as if he, like his students, didn't want to be there. Sesshomaru did not roll his eyes, as much as he wanted to, he did not. He took his seat, next to his girlfriend, but did not look at her, he opened his book and looked at his as if he was really reading it.

"Ladies and gentleman, please be quite I have a announcement"

Everyone turned and looked at the teacher,

"As you all know, the end of the year is coming up"

The glass rang out with yoohoo' and woots,

"Are you done?" The teacher asked, waiting for the class to calm down "With that being said, prom is under way, the theme- The teacher stopped and looked at the paper in his hand "Is moon lit night"

Great, Sesshomaru wanted to roll is eyes more than ever, he would fit in perfect with that damn theme, a little to perfect. If he brother said one thing about the moon on his forehead he would kill him.

"Now girls, remember, NO short dresses, they must be to the floor and NO white"

Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagome when he heard both her and Sango giggle, he could tell Kagome was excited about this, though he didn't really know why.

The 3rd class ended and Kagome skipped to her locker, she didn't have 3rd class with Sesshomaru. Kagome found him placing stuff in his locker "Hey buddy"

"Do refraim from calling me that woman"

"Sorry" She said with a smile as she opened her own locker "So, what are you going to wear to the prom?"

"Clothes" He said "In less you rather I not"

Kagome poked her head from behind her locker door and looked at him with a crazy look "Sesshomaru" She said to him like a mother getting on to a child for stealing cookies.

"I would assume a simple black suit"

Kagome smiled and closed her locker "Should have known" She said,

"Indeed" He said raising a eyebrow,

They began to walk to lunch together "I'm not sure what I'm going to wear"

"I am assuming you are going with you friend"

Kagome looked at him "Which one?"

"The one you were speaking with this morning" He said bored with no trace of caring,

"Sango, you do know her name"

"I am assuming you are going with her"

"No, she is making Miroku go with her, they want to match"

Sesshomaru looked at her, before opening the door to the cafe,

"Guess I'll go by myself" She said not looking at him with a smirk, he knew that look. That was her way of saying she wanted him to come with her. Was she trying to make him feel bad, caused he didn't, though this would not be unlike the many other time he had gone with her.

"Very well, I shall go with you"

"Really?"

He rose a eye brow at her, as if she didn't know that her little trick would work. Kagome grabbed her food and went to sit with her friends, Sesshomaru never sat with her in lunch, he ate outside, under a tree, by himself.

* * *

P.E came and Sesshomaru was outside in the field cleaning his sword when his phone rang. He grabbed it from his pocket and looked at it, Kagome.

He picked up his phone "Yes?"

Sharaa came out to the field with the other cheerleaders and noticed her boyfriend on the phone. She placed a nasty look on her face, and placed one hand on her hips, she quickly found herself wanting to know just who he was talking to, he never answered his phone, never. Sharaa made her way over to where he stood and looked at him, eyed him, he how ever did not turn to her.

"Who are you talking to" She asked, stretching out the who,

Sesshomaru then CUT his eyes at his girlfriend, but said nothing,

"Who are you talking to!" She asked again like a spoiled child,

Sesshomaru removed the phone from its place in between his shoulder and ear, and held it with his hand, still up to his ear, with Kagome still on the other end.

"My other woman" He simply stated, he then watched with no amusement as his girlfriend threw a fit. On the phone Kagome sighed and then told Sesshomaru bye, she then hung up, leaving him to deal with his girlfriends yells on his own. Sesshomaru removed the phone and looked at it, she had hung up on him, on him! He gave the phone a hard look, as if it was its fault, he then snapped the phone closed, slid it in his pocket and closed his eyes, his girlfriend was still yelling.

"And you know what!"

"No" He said, eyes still closed,

"I am your girlfriend! You will go dress shopping with me!" She stated in a very demanding tone. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at her,

"Oh yes, that right, with me, not her, I know you were planning on going with her, but you are going with me!"

He said nothing, just stared,

"You are after all, going to prom with me! what will people think Sesshomaru!"

He knew she was not going to stop bitching anytime soon, after all she didn't get his cruel dry humor, no one did, no one but Kagome, and she had reminded him once before that his humor, was not humor to others.


	4. The Blue Dress

***LONG CHAPTER*** ****************PLEASE VOTE FOR MY BABY IN THE CUTE BABY CONTEST GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK THE LINK TO VOTE***********

do it or I'll hold this story hostage!

I THANK YOU.

* * *

_I'm in the room, it's a typical tuesday night_

Kagome waited by her locker, the bell had long since yelled that it was time to leave, yet she was still standing there.

"Kagome we are leaving" Sango said standing next to Miroku, Inuyasha and Kikyo behind them,

"Ok, see ya"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, he knew she was waiting on his brother "Come on, Sesshomaru will get her" Inuyasha said, he didn't get those two, he didn't get why Kagome hung onto him and he didn't get why his brother hung on to her, they were not even dating, but one would think they were. They left, leaving Kagome to stand in a almost empty hall way. Kagome sighed and got her pink phone out and called his number

* * *

Sesshomaru had just got into his car, without opening the door for her, when he felt his phone ring, he knew who it was. He sat behind the drivers seat and his girlfriend sat in the passenger seat. He looked over at her, but not to look at her really, it was odd, to him, that was Kagome's seat, she sat in it more than anyone. His phone kept vibrating and he looked away from her and placed the key in and turned the car on.

"arnt you gunna answer that" The girl asked, flipping her hair, and his sun visor down, he sighed and removed his phone from his pocket. Sharaa and pulled him from his last class before he even had a chance to tell Kagome that he would no longer be going with her, but with Sharaa to shop, not by his own choice of course. She insisted that the girl would get the idea and that she should have known that he would be going with her, she after all was his girlfriend. Sesshomaru looked at the screen, it said Kagome, he was just about to open it when it was snatched out of his hand.

"Hello" Sharaa said in a bored manner, as if she had been intrupted from something important,

"Hello?"

"Yes, what do you want?" Sharaa asked,

"Oh, I

"If you are calling to see where Sesshomaru is, he is with me, we are going dress shopping, you know, for prom" The girl said as she used a claw to fix her lip stick. Sesshomaru was growling low and glaring at the girl in his car.

"Oh" Kagome voice seemed a bit let down, and Sharaa picked up on it "You do have a date don't you Kagome"

"Uh, um- Kagome looked around, trying to think of what to say, she didn't want to get sharaa bait to use, it was then that she spotted Hojo, walking by himself with his hands in his pockets "Oh yes, I have a date"

Sharaa perked up "Oh, you do have a date"

Sesshomaru stopped growling, and he found himself wondering who her date was, she had not told him of this 'date' and he did not approve of anyone that he could remember, not that he had to approve, or did he? On the line Kagome spoke, and Sesshomaru listen with his demon hearing "Oh yes, I'm going to Hojo"

"Well thats nice Kagome, but we really do have to go, lots of shopping to do you know"

"Oh right, yeah I was just calling to tell Sesshomaru that I didn't need a ride after all, I'll be going with Hojo"

"Right, right, bye bye Kagome" With that Sharaa snapped the phone shut and tossed it into Sesshomaru's lap "Looks like your little friend has someone else"

He was so close, soooo close to slapping the bitch, why was he with her? Status and at the moment, status. Demon's could pick up lies the same way lie detectors did, the only thing was Kagome was not really lying, as she stood on the phone speaking she had every intention of asking Hojo and doing what she said with him. Kagome closed her phone and smiled

"Hey Hojo"

Hojo looked up and smiled, then looked around, as if someone was going to jump out on him, Kagome giggled "He is with his girlfriend"

"Oh" Hojo said,

"Hojo do you wanna going to prom with me?" She quickly asked, he looked up at her with wide eyes "Prom, with, you?"

"Yeah" She said with a smile,

"Oh, I would! I mean I can, I can cancel my date-

Kagome's smiled faded "No Hojo, don't do that, if you already have a date"

"Are you sure?" he asked with his phone in hand, ready to break his date,

"Oh look at the time, go to go, bye Hojo" Kagome yelled as she ran away waving. Once she reached outside she slowed down and sighed, great, no date, well yet. But she had told them she was going with Hojo, crap. No way she was going to ask him to cancel his date, that was wrong and she just could not ask him to do that. Kagome sighed and waited for a city bus, she would have asked Hojo to go shopping with her, but, no, she would go alone.

* * *

The bus stopped at the mall and Kagome got off, Tuesday was a good day to go shopping at the mall. She was later getting there and thought that others would be done by now, so she really didn't fear running into them, and no way Sharaa would shop at the mall, she would go to some fancy place. Kagome walked from the bus stop and into the busy mall,

"Now to find a dress, to go to prom, without a date" Kagome gave her self a flat look, she was a little depressed, but only a little. As she walked she saw couples and friends all together, and made her think of Sesshomaru, why had he ditched her? "If he wanted to go with Sharaa he should have just said so, she is his girlfriend"

He could have told her. Kagome sighed and looked at the first shop that dresses, there was a lot of girls in the store, laughing and trying on dresses on. Kagome smiled but decided to come back to that one. Kagome walked around and went to the second floor and found a dark lit dress shop, there was only one or two shoppers and a few well dressed workers, no doubt this was a nice shop, and doubt the dresses would cost a lot, but she just had to go in and see.

Kagome looked at a few dresses "May I help you miss" A thin but very good look man asked,

"Oh, um, I don't really know what I want"

"And what it the occasion?"

"Prom" Kagome said with a blush,

"And what will you date be wearing?"

"My, date?"

"Black a presume, but what color tie will he be wearing?"

"Blue" It came out of her mouth before she even though it. The man decided that Black, blue, yellow where the colors for her and no other. He told her she needed high heels not flats and she would wear her hair down. Then they went over some dresses. The first dress she tried on was black, it was simple on the front and just touched the floor, halter top and the straps crossed in the back and were dimoand studded. It was to plain her and the man agreed, with her hair and dark eyes, black was not for her and it cost about $400. Second was the yellow dress, it was bright.

"Go in and try that one on next"

Kagome nodded and did as she was told. As she went inside the dressing room a couple came in the store, the guy sat down and the chick grabbed a handful of dresses and went into the dressing room, the girl had demanded 3 women attend to her. Kagome could not hear the fuss, she was on the other side, the dressing rooms were split. Kagome didn't come out of the room in the yellow, instead she called the man back. He looked at her a moment,

The dress flared at the bottom, like a blossoming flower, it was strapless and had slit that went up to her knee, it was a pretty dress, but to much for her, so she thought, and it would seem the man would agree "Stay here I will go get the blue dress, I saved the best for last" The man said in a sing song voice, it was then that Kagome decided that he was gay, which was fine with her, the gayer, the better, they were good at picking out clothes and since she didn't have Sesshomaru to tell her 'yes' or 'no' literally. The man walked to the other side and called one of the girls who was helping the woman who had just come in,

"Please get the 'The, blue dress" saying the worth "The" with hardness. The girl stopped helping the customer and went off to fetch the dress.

"What is 'the blue dress?' the woman asked,

"I'm sorry but that dress is already taken" The man said, just as he said the woman came out holding a beautiful blue dress, she handed it to him "Have you found someone to wear it" The girl asked "Yes I think iv found the perfect girl" He smiled, turned on his heel and walked back to the other side. He handed Kagome the dress and pushed her into the room,

"You come out and show us when you are ready, you must walk in this dress" He called, he then walked out front.

* * *

Kagome looked at her self, it was a beautiful dress,

"Miss, please do come out and let us see"

Kagome opened the door and walked out, the blue dress was her color, the train trailed as she walked down to the front of the store, the man met her half way "Oh yes, yes, yes my dear"

The man sitting leaned his head back and looked at the mirror wall, he could see the reflection of the gay man's back, what was all the fuss about, then the man moved and he saw. The man stood from his sitting place and walked closer to mirror, he watched. Kagome was looking at the dress, she could not see him, him being Sesshomaru. He stayed back, so she would not noticed him, he then wondered were Hojo was, was he not with her? He kept his eye on her, the blue dress hit the floor, was silk and had a nice slit in the leg, showing her leg as she spun in the dress. It was halter top and tied at the back of the neck, her back was bare all the way to the small of her back. He noticed as her back was to him, the 3 small silver chains dangled on her back, gracing it ever so often, and at the end of the chains were little half moons, yes he decided that dress was indeed made for her.

"You must get this one" The man said clasping his hands together,

"How much?"

"$600"

"Oh" Kagone sounded broken "I only have 350 and I still have to get shoes"

"Stay here" The man said, as he turned down the other hall his arm was grabbed "Hu?"

"I will pay half, do not speak of this to anyone, tell her that you are able to mark it down"

"That is most kind of you sir, but will you not give you name?"

"No, id rather the girl not know"

The man smiled "Yes sir"

Yes, Sesshomaru decided that, that dress was made for her and as he watched her smile at herself, he felt, what did he feel, in truth, if he did not lie to himself, he felt that he should have been there with her instead of the one he was with, this was no _typical _Tuesday night, if it was, he would have been with her.


	5. Prom

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

Sesshomaru tapped his foot on the ground, he was leaning against his car, waiting. He for some reason was in a foul mood. Soon the front door of the house he was at opened and his girlfriend walked out. Her dress was black, her hair was up and her nail were bright. He didn't want go to prom, he was sure this was going to be a bad, bad night.

His girlfriend walked up to the car and stood "Well, are you going to open the door?"

He was tempted to roll his eyes, but he did open the door, and then after she was in, he slammed it shut and little harder then normal. He got into his seat and began to drive to the grand hotel that the prom was at. He was hoping his girlfriend would get lost and not want to go to the room with him. Sesshomaru turned the music on, he didn't want to talk. When it came on Kagome's Cd was playing.

"Uh how awful" Sharaa said and changed it. Sesshomru grip the wheel, just a few more weeks and he would be gone and she would no longer be his girlfriend. They pulled up, many people were walking in, his girlfriend wasted no time in meeting up with her 'friends' He walked in alone. He found a dark wall, stood there with his hands in his pockets. He looked around at all the people, some were dancing with stars in their eyes, as if their love would last forever. Some were sitting and talking of how many trees it took for all the decor, others came alone and were checking their glasses, hoping a hot popular person would make their dreams come true by asking them to dance, and some were in groups and giggling, then, then his eyes hit Hojo, he was dancing, but NOT with Kagome.

Sesshomaru left the wall, why did he care that Hojo was not dancing with Kagome? He didn't know he was to busy making his way the boy to think. Sesshomaru placed his hand on the boy shoulder, stopping the couple from dancing. Hojo looked back and held his breath,

"Would, would you like to dance with her?" He was offering the girl?

Sesshomaru glanced at the girl and then back at Hojo "Where is Kagome"

Hojo gave a confused glance "I, I don't know"

"Was she not supposed to with you human?"

"Nuuu, no" He did not detect a lie, Sesshomaru looked around, she was not there.

"Oi, Sesshomaru, your date ditch you" Asked his dancing brother,

"No"

Kikyo and Inuyasha stopped dancing "Oi, whats wrong with you"

Sessshomaru was looking around "Hey who are you looking for" His brother asked. Kikyo looked at Sesshomaru, then it hit her "He is looking for her"

"What? Kagome"

Sessshomaru looked at his brother "I thought she was coming with Hojo?" Inuyasha asked "I had to hear Kouga bitch about it"

"It would seem she lied' Sesshomaru stated,

"So this is were the party is" Miroku said, dancing up with Sango,

"Kagome's missing" Inuyasha stated,

"What" Sango asked breathless,

Just then Sesshomaru's girlfriend walked "Aw Sesshomaru, making friends with human's and half breeds?"

"I bet she had something to do with it!" Inuyasha pointed a finger,

"Excuse me?" She snapped,

"Kagome is missing" Sango told her,

"Oh how awful, the poor girl must have got stood, or who knows" She put a sly look in her face "Maybe she is already in a hotel room"

"What's that supposed to mean" Inuyasha snapped,

"Oh, dont act like you dont know half breed, tell me, did you get a room?"

"Yeah, so"

"So dear half breed tell me, what will you being doing in that room later?"

"That's none of your buss- He stopped, Inuyasha then knew what she was speaking of,

"I do not believe Kagome would do that" Miroku added, know well what they were talking about.

"Speak" Sesshomaru cut in looking at Miroku,

Sharra looked at her boyfriend "Oh Sesshomaru stop acting like you don't know whats going to happen later tonight" She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer "You know I am going to let you have your way with me"

Sesshomaru wanted to growl, he wanted her to stop touching him, he wanted everyone to back off and he wanted to find Kagome, and now.

"Release me" She did but gave him a look "We should dance Sessshomaru" Her tone changing,

Just then the doors opened, a few people walked in and with those few people Kagome. Sesshomaru held his eyes to her, she was beautiful and he would admit it to no one. "Oh there she is "Sango said, pulling Miroku away, Inuyasha and Kikyo followed. Of course Sesshomaru could not go because his girlfriend was standing there glaring at him, not that, that would stop him from leaving.

Soon a song began to play "Come Sesshomaru, dance with me"

Sesshomaru looked at her "You hate this song" In fact it was the same one that was playing in his car, it was Kagome's song.

Sesshomaru walked away and right up to Kagome "You lied" Kagome looked up, Inuyasha and everyone had went back to dancing.

"I'm sorry?"

"I do believe you said Hojo was your date"

"Oh um, he was going to be"

He didn't buy that,

"But don't worry, Kouga is going to be my date" That was a surprise,

Sesshomaru looked around "He's not here yet, he is getting a hotel room"

Sesshomaru snapped his eyes back down at her "Come"

"What's wrong?"She asked,

He took her hand and to the surprise of everyone, including her, they danced.


	6. King and Queen

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

Kagome was a bit frozen, Sesshomaru was dancing with her, he didn't dance, she knew this.

"Uh, are you ok?"

He looked down at her "Fine" He stated, as he twirled her around, when he did she got a glimpse of his angry girlfriend.

"Are you trying to make your girlfriend mad? You know I'm all for annoying her but this is prom Sesshomaru"

He stopped dancing "You rather I dance with her?" He asked, bored tone, though his head was tilted a bit.

"Well, she is your date" She placed her hands on her hips, Kagome was a romantic and even thought she knew Sesshomaru didn't much care for his girlfriend, the point was that she was and he brought her to prom.

Sesshomaru stepped back and looked at her, one thing he knew, he was going to beat Kouga.

"Very well" Sesshomaru quickly walked past her and grabbed his girlfriends hand and dragged her to the floor, Kagome watched, and for some reason, she didn't like it, she felt a bit alone all the sudden.

"Hey you"

Kagome turned around to see Kouga and smiled "Dance with me lady" He ask holding out his hand, and she took it.

Sesshomaru only danced only one dance with his girlfriend and his eyes were on Kagome the whole time. Kagome dance with Inuyasha and Miroku, though her dance with Miroku didn't last long, she he had to smack him up side the head. They drank and ate and laughed, it was, nice.

"Ok everyone, its now time to pick your prom queen and king" Someone called, everyone stopped dancing and clapped,

Sesshomaru want to leave, he knew what was about to happen,

"Ok, prom king is" The person waiting a moment, he really didn't have to, everyone knew who would be prom king,

"Sesshomaru!"

Everyone clapped, he rolled his eyes before making his way up front. This was stupid, why was he doing this again?

A random girl placed a grown on his head, he wanted nothing more than to take it off and step on it. A flash had him looking around, who ever took a photo of him was going to pay, but when he noticed it was Kagome, he relaxed. Kagome waved and smiled, she knew he was hating this, and he was not getting her photo, oh no, this she would keep locked away.

"Ok, now prom queen is" This was what Sesshomaru was afraid of, if his girlfriend was not bad enough, they were going to deem her queen.

"Kagome!"

Shocked was a understatment for him. Kagome was just ask shocked, Sango had to pull her stuff out of her hands and push her up to the front. Needless to say Sesshomaru's girlfriend was shocked and pissed, she was supposed to be queen! Kagome stood next to Sesshomaru, he looked at her,

"Shut up" She told him, he could not help but smirk,

A random guy placed a crown on her head "Oknow the two will dance, and we will need a photo for the school book"

Sesshomaru didn't want for them to stop talking, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the floor. Kagome was being shy, it was ok dancing with someone in a crowd of people, but when the crowd is not dancing and watching, that was a little different. The music started, Sesshomaru took the lead, smirking at her.

"I hate this" Kagome said "Everyone is looking at us"

"That would be the point" Sesshomaru pointed out,

Kagome looked at him "I thought you hated stuff like this"

"I do, but I must get used to it"

He was a powerful person, he would soon have to get used to people looking at him, taking his photo, begging to be next to him, only few people really knew of his real power, of his wealth, of his place in the world.

Kagome looked down "When are you leaving?"

She knew he would not stay for long,

Sesshomaru took in a breath, he didn't think it would be brought up, did it matter?

"Soon" was the only thing he told her,

"Oh" Kagome looked up at him,

"I will be breaking up with my girlfriend"

"Uh oh" Kagome said, she knew his girlfriend had NO idea of what was about to happen, that he was about to leave, and leave her. Kagome wondered if she were only person who did know.

"It should prove entertaining" He stated looking over Kagome's head,

"Only you would find it entertaining"

"You can watch if you want" He stated looking back at her,

"No thanks, I don't want to be there for that one" No way was she going to be near when he broke up with her, she didn't want to be in the line of fire.

The music stopped, "Turn around, let get a photo and the king and queen" Someone said,

Still holding her by the waist, her still holding his arms, they turned their head and the photo was taken. Later, before everyone started to leave Sesshomaru was given a copy of the photo, he looked at it, it look, right.

He put the photo in his jacket pocket, this was on photo he would keep locked away.


	7. Leaving

_But she wears short skirts, I wear tshirts_

Kagome opened her eyes and the first thing she did was sigh. She looked over to her desk to see the crown sitting, prom. Kagome then looked at the clock and sat up. What would she do now? School was over, her friends would all go in different places and the daily life she was used to was now over. Kagomes phone rang, bringing her from her thoughts, she scrambled to find and open it.

"Hello?"

"Today"

"Sesshomaru?"

"I leave today"

"Today?" She said slowly,

"Yes"

"Oh" Kagome looked down, when he said soon, she didn't know he meant this soon,

"Have you told your girlfriend?"

"She is no longer my girlfriend"

"So the you told her"

"Indeed"

They sat in slince "Come over, I wish to say goodbye"

Kagome was a wee bit shocked "Ok"

"Good" He then hung up. Kagone looked at her phone, this was crazy, this was to fast, was everything really over? Was he really leaving?

Kagome quickly got dressed, a pair of strait leg jeans and a loose zebra stripe top with a pocket. She quickly made her way to his house, when she got there he was already half way packed.

"Miss Kagome sir" The man held the door open and Kagome looked at him,

"That is all" Sesshomaru said, dismissing the man,

"What, what time do you leave?"

"Plane takes off at 7" He stated as he packed, she began to help,

"What will you do?" He asked not looking at her,

"I um, don't know, I guess go to collage, but I'm not sure where"

Kagome opened a drawer and found a photo, it was of his x and she was wearing a very short skirt, Kagome sighed, maybe she should start wearing short skirts.

"Throw it away"

She jumped, "Hu?"

"The photo, throw it away, it is something she wanted me to have"

"Oh" she looked down at it before just placing it back were it was.

"Are you hungry?"

Kagome looked at him "Yeah, I guess"

"Come, we will go have lunch"

Kagome sat quite in his car, for some reason she felt shy.

They ate and lunch in silence, drove back home in silence, and she helped him pack, in silence. For some reason she wanted to beg him not to leave her behind, truth was, he was her backbone, her mood was based on his. They would keep in touch right?"

"You will call me, right?"

"If that is what you wish"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, why all the sudden was he being this way to her?

"Is it what you wish?" She snapped, He looked at her,

"I will call you"

He loaded his stuff into the car "I will need you to drive my car back here, will this be ok?"

"Sure" She said soft.

Sesshomaru said goodbye to no one and he and Kagome drove to the airport.

She had butterflies in her tummy the whole way there, and when they got to his gate, she felt flustered, thought she didn't know why.

"This is my plane here"

Kagome nodded "Will you be visiting?"

"Not inless I have a reason to be here"

Kagome swollowed and looked down "I um, I mean, Im going to miss you, I think" She looked back at him, he smirked

Dont go, it was loud in her head, dont go or take me with you, but she could not say either of those things, they were just life long friends and nothing more, she was just being childish.

"Kagome"

His voice brought her from her thoughts "Hu?"

"Will you be ok"

"Uh, oh, yeah" She put a smile on, he was not buying it one bit.

"Very well, I will take me leave, please do see that my brother does not ruin the family while I am gone"

Sesshomaru turned to take his places in line, he waiting, he just knew she would say something more, but, she didn't. He turned, she just stood there with her eyes locked on him. He could not leave, something was holding him back, and deep down he knew, Sesshomaru looked long at her, his feet wanting to move, but his pride holding him in place like a 10 tone brick. The line moved, Sesshomaru broke the eye contact and made he was to the plane.

Kagome stood in the same spot in till she could no longer see him, she made her way to the window and placed her hand on it, she watched as the plane got ready, she watched as he began to move, she wondered if he was even looking back at her.

She watched as the plane flew away, but it was not in till the plane was out of sight that she cried.


	8. Meaning

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

Kagome had spent a lot of time at the airport after he left, she didn't really now why. Things were changing to fast. She left and got in his car, as soon as she sat down tears started to flow. Sure he would not admit it, but she knew, they were best friends. She turned the car on, and drove.

* * *

She didn't want to see her of all people and she didnt think she would see her. Kagome pulled into Sesshomaru family's house, only to see his now x girlfriend standing against her car. Kagome was in no mood. She parked his car and got out,

"Where is he" The girl asked,

Kagome didn't even look at her "Gone" Kagome walked past her,

"Gone were I know he told you!"

Kagome stopped, her back to the girl, a lone tear fell and she refused to let her know about it, "No, he didn't, he didn't tell me anything"

She then walked to the door of the house.

"You may think I'm nothing to him but he didn't tell you either so you mean just as much to him as I do!" The girl yelled,

Kagome didn't knock, she opened the house door and slammed it. Kagome gave the keys to Sesshomaru's father and put on her happy face, to bad the old man could see past it of course he said nothing. Sesshomaru father had his driver drop Kagome off at her house, she was supposed to go to dinner with everyone, but she was just not in the mood.

Inuyasha called yelling, wanting to know where her ass was,

"Inuyasha im really not in the mood"

"Is this about my bastard brother leaving"

Kagome sighed on the phone "He was my friend"

"Psh, man Kagome, don't let him bring you down, and don't sit by the phone, he ain't going to call"

His words hit her and then Sesshomaru's ex girlfriends words hit her, Kagome hung up the phone. She look at her phone and went to his number, she wanted to call, but should she? What would he think? She was being stupid, why was she worked up over this? She should just wait in till tomorrow just call and see if he made it. Kagome bit her lip, his plane should have landed,

Kagome pressed his name and put the phone to her ear, it rang, then..

"This number is no longer in service" The phone slipped out.

"He, he changed it" and he did not even tell her the new number,

his x girlfriend words and his brother words.

Maybe she didn't mean anything, she was a high school friend and high school was over, she was not the golden cheerleader everyone would remember, no she was the long girl sitting on the bleachers, why would she mean anything to him.

If she didn't mean anything to him, then she would not longer care about the long time got up and left her house, she was going to dinner, with her real friends.

* * *

Sesshomaru made it to his new high rise apartment in a buzzing city. It was late, he was alone and it was silent, he liked silent. Sesshomaru looked at his phone, is old one, it would not ring, he wondered if she knew yet, if she tried calling, he should have told her.

Sesshomaru then picked up his new phone and dialed her number, he didnt press send. He looked at it, deep down he wants to press send, but this was no longer high school. He would never see her again, because he would not return home, he would never have the time, sure one day he would see his family, but her?

They had separate lives, she was a high school friend, she was just another person he knew once, there would be no high school reunion for him.

But still, Sesshomaru growled and shut his phone, what the hell was wrong with him. He opened his phone and called his dad.

"I made it"

"Good"

Sesshomaru would have thought his dad would say more,

"Is that all father"

"Did call Kagome to tell her you made it"

That was not what he wanted to hear,

"No, I see no need"

"She dropped off you car, it does not concern me but you have been friends for a long time"

Sesshomar stayed silent,

"Do as you please, but remember you may see her again one day"

"I doubt that"

"Very well, you will take control tomorrow"

"Goodbye father"

"Goodbye"

Even thought he would not call her she would be on his mind, she meant somthing to him, he just didn't know what.


	9. She's Over You

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find..._

The longer he went without calling, the more upset she became, soon sadness turned to anger, did she really mean so little to him?

"Kagome try not to be to sad" Sango told her as they applied to schools,

"You know what, your right, one day he is going to wake up and call me and I wont be there"

Of course saying it and meaning it where two very different things.

Kagome would start school in a few months and she decided that she wanted to go some place far away. Miokru of course took over the family business and Sango decided to go to school local to be near him, Kagome knew in no time that they would marry.

Inuyasha took over some part of his father company and Kikyo went to work for him, she knew in time they would also marry. Inuyasha father begged Kagome work for him, but Kagome really did want to go to school, she wanted to meet new people. He told her as soon as she was finished with school to come to him, and he would give her a job, doing whatever it is she wanted. No one ever spoke of Sesshomaru of fear of her mood. It was a nice offer, but, she knew she would not, as time went by she tried to forget Sesshomaru, but it was hard, she cared for him and sometimes, she cried.

"Sometimes I feel as if those two where married and got divorced" Sesshomaru father said to Inuyasha, odd enough they all agreed, unknowing to Kagome, if she had heard them say that, she would purify them!

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up everyday doing the same damn thing. Dress, eat, go to work, work, sign stuff, take photo's, get hit on, eat dinner, go home, go to bed and do the same thing the next day. He needed a damn break from it.

He sat alone in his office reading his email. 6 months he had been doing this. Sesshomaru scrolled through his email and one caught his eye, it was from his brother.

_Dear jackass_

_This is my email, I have taken over the japan office, dad is on vacation and me and Kikyo are handling all the big cases._

_You're a real jerk you know that, I told her you would not call, but she waited anyway, but I think she is over it now, she went off to college, left us all behind. You wanna know how I know she is over you, she changed her # and demanded none of us give it to you, funny that's kinda what you did, pisses you off don't it! Man you need to wake up, for once I am smarter than you, even my half-breed eyes gets the big pic, but I guess you and her are just to alike._

_Any way, enough about that, email me files, no need to call._

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, how dare that half breed email him like that! Sesshomaru pulled his phone from his black pants pocket and flipped it open, he scrolled down to her name and pressed send.

The phone rang, then, an answer,

"Hi! This is Kagome, er well, was Kagome! I changed my number! If you don't already have it then that means I don't want to talk to you, (laughing silly) call me on my new phone, bye!"

She said it so happy, like she was having fun, like she didn't miss anything, like her life was happy. Was she happy, and he wondered if she had left that message just for him, no if it was for him she would have left a mean one, he was sure.

Kagome, he had not heard her voice in so long, he called her phone again and listen to it. He growled and slammed the phone shut. What the hell was wrong with him, did he really miss her that much?!

But as the day turned tonight he found himself calling her again, knowing she was not going to pick up. He dreamed about her that night, he dreamed about their dance, her laugh, her spit fire spirit. He woke up at 3am that night and pulled out the prom photo of them. Damn it he was pissed. He stood up went to his bedroom back door, opened it, stood out on the balcony and threw the crumbled photo out.

He was in a bad mood,

He ran his hands through his hair, and he wondered, was she feeling this way to.


End file.
